


“And with you, that’s saying something”

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Series: One of these days [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family, FrostIron - Freeform, Kissing, Loki's Children - Freeform, M/M, Making Out, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sweet, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: Loki sighed again, spitting out a stray strand that had somehow made its way into his mouth,“I am aware that I’m wallowing in self-pity by the way and I will stop in a moment”“I wouldn’t call it wallowing”, Tony slung both arms around his spouse before he’d even finished speaking to give him no chance to get up and run off. As if he’d be able to stop Loki if he really wanted to get away.“And I think, I’d be about the last person to complain about you missing your kids"





	“And with you, that’s saying something”

There are great ways to start a conversation, dramatic ones, brilliant ones but; „I do not mean to sound jealous, I really don’t” is generally not among them and chances are, that things are going to go downhill from there as well.

Both, Loki and Tony were aware of that and still, the god found himself looking up from his novel and at his lover one afternoon and using these exact opening words. Countless sheets of paper were stacked precariously high to five wobbly heaps in front of Tony, and only the very top of his head was visible behind them from where Loki was lounging on the other couch.

“It’s just that… you’ve been gone an awful lot lately”, he ploughed on, never taking his eyes off Tony, whose attention remained focused on the paper he was currently pouring over, “as has been my brother”

“We’re having an affair”, Tony told him distractedly around the pen he’d stuck between his teeth, turning over a page, “we’ve been using any excuse to steal away together and get all hot and frisky in Fury’s office until he walked in on us and wanted to join in”, he finally reached the bottom of the paragraph, crossed out two figures and looked up at the god; “you don’t mind, do you?”

“You’re an ass. Did you know that?”

“There are few things, I’ve been told more often in my life”, Tony winked at him.

Winked. Loki felt uneasy about being winked at in general and right now, he seriously didn’t need it. His grip around the heavy tome tightened, knuckles whitening as the pages whispered faintly.

“Do remember to shower after he’s had you, I don’t fancy you smelling of him when you finally do come home”, he went back to his book, lowering it from time to time when he felt like glaring at his lover.

“You know that I don’t like being away from you all the time”, Tony eventually looked up just before the god managed to turn away again and held his gaze, “I’d rather spent time with you”

“Do you”, Loki meant for it to come out flat and disinterested, but his voice did not comply, and it came out rather softy.

Sometimes, the fact that Tony was one of the very few people he couldn’t lie to, or even put on a show for, annoyed the god to no end. He couldn’t even look away from his lover now. What made it worse was the fact that he didn’t truly feel like snapping at Tony either and, deep down, knew quite well, that he was acting irrationally.

Apparently, his thoughts had shown in his eyes because his lover abandoned the pile in front of him, carefully rounded the table and, as soon as he was close enough, gently plucked the novel from the god’s grasp to give him no excuse for focusing his attention on anything else than their conversation, “Loki, do you really think-“

“No”, Loki told him firmly, “I don’t”

“Honey, you’re reading ‘Anna Karenina’”, Tony pointed out in a soft voice. The sound he got in return was half groan, half chuckle and Loki looked down at his hands.

“I just like it”, he shrugged half-heartedly, looking up and just past Tony.

“I bet you do”, Tony shifted back into his lover’s main field of vision, showing him a smile and waited.

“I just-“, Loki got to his feet but changed his mind halfway and sunk down again, shaking his head. He crossed his legs, then his arms in front of him, folding in on himself as if he expected to be struck if he left the smallest area unprotected, “I _am_ sorry, I don’t even know what has gotten into me- of course I don’t believe you are having an affair, I really don’t “

Well, that wasn’t quite true; both of them knew quite well why the god had not been himself during the last weeks and why he was slowly but surely getting more riled up as time went by.

“Kids haven’t touched base yet?”

“Not yet”, thick, black curls swayed to and fro when Loki lifted his head and smiled, half amused, half pained through the dark curtains in front of his face; “I don’t know, why I am like this right now; it’s not like we’ve seen each other regularly since they moved out or like I expect them to put everything on hold and answer my letters at once all the time- by the norns, they have their own lives and better things to do”, he sighed again, spitting out a stray strand that had somehow made its way into his mouth, “I am aware that I’m wallowing in self-pity by the way and I will stop in a moment”

“I wouldn’t call it wallowing”, Tony slung both arms around his spouse before he’d even finished speaking to give him no chance to get up and run off. As if he’d be able to stop Loki, if he really wanted to get away.

“And I think, I’d be about the last person to complain about you missing your kids and wanting to spent time with them”, he continued after a couple of minutes before he could stop himself.

“I know”, Loki said softly, looking at Tony when he tugged some of the god’s dark curls behind his ear and touched his cheek afterwards.

Without moving away, he pulled his legs up onto the couch and threw them across Tony’s lap, leaning into his lover who chuckled before he slipped one arm under his knees and the other one beneath the god’s arms and manhandled him into his lap.

“Cosy?”, he grinned down at the god when he laid his head against his shoulder.

Not that he minded being pinned down like this; Loki weighed surprisingly little as long as he wasn’t wearing his helmet or his unnecessarily complicated armour, and this was about the only chance Tony got for looking down at him, outside of their bedroom that is. Apart from that, he’d much rather spent the rest of the day snuggling his lover than continue sifting through the reports S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent him.

“I am”, some of the aloofness left his eyes when Loki answered his lover’s grin, “I trust, you are comfortable as well?”

“As if you’d do anything about it”

“Very true”, Loki stretched up to press his lips against the underside of his jaw and Tony hugged him closer. The god’s knees almost touched his shoulders and Loki laughed out loud despite himself, shaking his head again.

“We’re good then?”, Tony finally asked, letting himself fall back against the cushions and taking his lover with him.

“Yes”, the god decided, shifting his weight a little, “we are”

“…I don’t mean ‘good’ as in you slapping on a fake smile and pretend, you’re happy all the time”

“I won’t do that then”, Loki raised an eyebrow.

“They’ll get back to you, you’ll see”, Tony pretended to not have noticed the sarcastic tone his lover had used and brushed his lips against the smooth skin beneath his right eye. He continued kissing down his cheek to his lips and stayed there for a while.

“I know”

Still, a shadow seemed to cross over his features.

“But…?”

Loki shot him an exasperated look which eventually turned into an affectionate smile;

“It’s just that I have never gone this long without an answer from even one of them, it just does not- _has_ not happened yet, I mean”

One of the few things that definitely gave you away when you pretended to be a mere innocent bystander was asking either too many or not enough questions. Whistling, of course always made you look dodgy a well but about everyone and their mother should have figured this out by now.

“Never?”

“Not with all of them at once, no”

“Maybe one of them’s sending their answer off just as we speak”

“Maybe”, Loki regarded him for a second with pursed lips and Tony did his best to not notice it and look innocent, “I guess, I can’t do much more than wait and see for now anyway”

“Are you just saying that because you crossing half the universe to check on them would make you look an teeny tiny bit overprotective?”

“No”

‘Yes’, Tony wanted to say back but Loki actually taking off on his own right now would be perhaps the only thing that could spoil his plans for the next couple of days and the god did have a fancy for pulling rather dramatic stunts especially after someone had told him not to. Tony briefly wondered, where he’d picked that up from because it had not been one of his habits when they’d gotten together…

Never mind that Thor would probably strangle Tony if he messed this up now, seeing that he had done most of the work to help him surprise Loki – although it’s not like there had been any other way short of asking Loki himself to deliver the messages; writing to four mythical beings and asking them to come visit their mom/dad maybe sounded like a great plan but it had the one downside, that actually reaching them was rather more difficult than putting enough stamps on a letter and sending it off.

Sitting there and pressing his lips into his lover’s soft black hair, Tony for once didn’t just marvel at the fact that he had Loki, but also that his brother was one of the nicest guys you could hope for and had immediately agreed to help Tony with his plan if it would make Loki happy. Not everyone would take on weeks’ worth of traveling through the known and unknown universe to deliver letters to their nephews and niece because their bother’s spouse had asked him to. Maybe he’d also wanted to make up for the several thousand dollars’ worth of hi fi systems and computers which had not quite survived his last stay on Midgard and which, originally, had belonged to Tony.

While the engineer had been musing, Loki had apparently decided that he wouldn’t mind a change of topic because he’d wrapped both arms around his lover’s neck and brushed his lips against his, smiling for a second when Tony kissed him back. Four years and he still did that, still acted utterly amazed that Tony responded by immediately kissing him back and holding him tighter instead of shrinking away or pushing him off. His eyes looked huge and bright when they eventually pulled apart and he laid his head back against Tony’s chest, nuzzling as close as he could.

“You’re cute, have I ever told you that?”

“Despite my repeated requests for you not to do it anymore”, Loki murmured into his lover’s shirt, “do you need to finish that tonight by the way?”, he pointed towards the couch table.

“Doesn’t matter”, Tony rested his chin on top of the god’s head.

His arms eventually started shaking from supporting Loki’s weight and the god carefully shifted again so Tony could take the arm which he’d been using to support the god’s legs with and lay it down across his belly.

“Good”, Loki tilted back his head before he blinked up at him and Tony felt his lashes brush against his jaw. The god paused for a moment, his legs still hanging over his lover’s.

“Hm”, was all Tony managed to reply before his lover shifted and slid his left leg over the engineer’s, both his knees coming to a rest on either side of his hips.

“Yes”, cupping his lover’s face with one hand, Loki angled his face towards his own again, brushing his other hand along Tony’s collarbones and down his chest.

By the time Loki’s fingers started toying with the button of his lover’s pants, one of Tony’s hands had already undone both, the vest he wore and the tight maroon shirt underneath, and stroked soft, pale skin.

“Was that supposed to impress me into quitting my supposed affair?”, he grinned up at Loki, tossing both articles of clothing somewhere behind the couch.

On a day that didn’t require Loki to leave the house or meet anyone except Tony, he usually simply wore leggings with either the first dressing gown he came across after getting up or one of his lover’s shirts, which never came even close to being big enough to reach past his hipbones. That or a tunic, depending on his mood. He never went for dressing shirts and the ridiculously tight jeans he was wearing now when it was just the two of them, unless he wanted to make a point to Tony like today.

“Would it have worked?”, the god asked in between soft gasps after his jeans had joined the mounting pile on the floor and Tony had gently pushed him back down on the couch and slid between his legs. When asked later, he would never be able to recall exactly how Tony had managed to pry his pants off his legs and get out of his own jeans and t-shirt without one of them having to get up at some point.

“With you in those jeans?”, Tony’s eyes slipped shut when Loki smoothed back his hair with both hands, his nails lightly touching his sculp and leaving ten tingling paths in their wake, and Tony’s mouth fell open for a second, “baby, I’d have built a time machine to kick my past self’s ass for ever even thinking about wanting someone else”

His eyes flicked open again at the soft sniff he got as an answer; “Loki?”, he balanced his weight on his left arm and knees and lifted his other hand to brush the stray tear that was rolling down the god’s cheek away before it reached the night black curls that lay about his head in hopeless disarray, “Loki, hey”

He almost sounded scarred and more tears run down the god’s face as Loki started laughing; “T-that’s about the sweetest thing anyone has ever told me”, he sobbed, still laughing, pulling Tony down to kiss him again, “and with you, that’s saying something”

“You’re welcome, Lokes”, Tony promised, slightly helplessly.

He could deal with Loki laughing, easily so. He’d even learned to cope with the god crying; that happened more often than he’d have guessed because when Loki got flustered, he got properly worked up and seamlessly went from debating and snapping to copiously weeping and usually ended up doing both at once. If that happened when he was quarrelling with Tony, he usually also started yelling at his lover at some point since Tony, in turn, would stop arguing with him and try to comfort the god, no matter what they were bickering about. Up until now, Tony had never seen him laugh whilst crying though, especially not when they’d been down to their underwear and about to have sex, and he found himself just a little out of his depths.

“Loki, honey”, he started again, trying to keep up brushing away his tears but more and more were spilling down Loki’s cheeks and he still couldn’t stop laughing. The god’s legs still lay on either side of Tony’s, his hands kept stroking the engineer’s face and hair.

“You’re just so sweet”, Loki finally managed, calming down a little but still beaming up at his lover who relaxed a little once the god stopped sniffling,

“And you’re the strangest person of all time”, Tony finally dared chuckling, allowing his hand to stay cupping his lover’s face, his thumb smoothing above the soft, slightly heated up skin before he kissed him again.

“You’d be amazed”, Loki whispered, slightly hoarsely, trying to maintain a serious look but failed utterly.

“I already am”

“I think you mean ‘bewildered’, love”, the god smiled up at him, twirling one of Tony’s slightly longer strands around his fingers.

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I said what I wanted to say”, the smile, Tony showed him could have easily supplied enough energy for half of New York City’s households to run on.

“You always do, don’t you?”

“Almost”

“Almost?”

“You know”, Tony gestured dismissively, the skin around the corners of his eyes still crinkling, “we can’t just spend a whole evening telling each other how cute we think we are”

“Maybe _you_ cannot do that”, Loki pointed out in a soft voice but let his lover roll them onto their sides and tangle their legs.

Tony snorted, finally managing to sort out Loki’s milelong legs and brushed his lips along the god’s shoulder, touching them to the base of his neck; “You can, I take it?”

“Obviously”, Loki didn’t even try supressing the shiver that ran through him when he felt his lover’s tongue dart out from between his lips and gasped into Tony’s hair, his hold on the engineer’s shoulders tightening, “I could teach you, if you wanted”

“I doubt that’d be that useful”, Tony told the god’s chest, every word leaving an army of goosebumps in its wake, before he looked up again, catching Loki’s eye; “I’m more of the practical kind, didn’t you notice?”

“And what does that mean for me?”, the god’s cheeks were flushed and his breathing slightly heavier than usual.

“I could _show_ you all evening, if you wanted”

\---

Three days later Loki sat cross-legged on the windowsill in their living room and counted the stitches he’d used for embroidering the protective symbols on the right half of his cape to match the left side to it. He jumped slightly when the door of the room flew open, knocking against the wall behind it as Tony bustled through.

“Hey, honey”, he barely managed to come to a halt in front of Loki in time, bending down and pressing a quick kiss against the top of his head and bouncing on the balls of his feet, his hands gently squeezing the god’s shoulders as he grinned into the soft black curls, “I got a surprise for you”

“Ow”, Loki told him and, holding up his hand, showed him the thin trickle of blood that oozed down his hand and wrist from where he’d pricked his thumb when he’d jumped.

“I’m sorry, Loki but can you please, please, please come with me?”

Tony carefully took his lover’s hand and brushed his lips against Loki’s finger, just above the tiny nick.

“I thought you had a meeting?”, Loki asked absentmindedly, tugging his hand out of his spouse’s grip and sucking the tip of his thumb into his mouth while he allowed Tony to help him up and lead him towards the elevator by his other hand.

“Forget about it”, Tony grinned up at him, “and something that’s actually important to me came up just now so that’s that”

“Just now, my love?”

“That’s what I said”

Thor had not given him much more of a warning than a text, saying that he was off to meet up with his ‘niblings’ and bring them back to Midgard and now Tony did not want to waste any time Loki could maybe already be spending with his kids.

“Alright then”, the elevator doors closed in front of them and Loki squeezed his lover’s hand in his own, feeling the callouses against his own palm and fingers, “Should I be worried about your surprise waiting outside? Does it not fit within the house?”, he turned and brushed a kiss against the corner of Tony’s mouth, “Again?”

“You loved that sculpture”

“I still do”, Tony could feel Loki’s smile against his skin, “and I doubt you are going to give me any more hints concerning this surprise than last time?”

“Correct”

 The smile widened just as the doors opened again.

“I hope you’re not gonna be mad at me though”

“Should I be?”, Loki asked with a quiet laugh, stepping out onto sun-bleached wood floor, “what could you possibly have done?”

“Well-“

“On second thought, don’t answer that straight away, love”, Loki continued walking, pulling his lover along behind him as he slowly sauntered around the terrace, turning his head exaggeratedly as if trying to spot anything that was out of place, still grinning at his lover and softly knocking their shoulders together whenever they were close enough.

“Fine”, Tony did his best to sound casual, but he cast his eyes around the terrace just the same – although he could not actually miss Thor’s arrival via Bifrost, could he?

That question was answered only a couple of minutes later, by a beam of light appearing in the middle of the terrace, seeming to connect sky and ground for a moment.

“…you did not involve my brother”, Loki asked tonelessly, shooting his lover a look that couldn’t exactly be described as giddy, “did you?”

“A little bit – but only because I had to”, Tony assured him, “it would not have worked otherwise”

“U huh”

His relationship to his brother had improved since Thor had taken him back to Asgard to recover there after the New York incident and now they got along better than they had years before Thor’s ruined coronation but…picking out gifts or surprising Loki had never been one of Thor’s strong suits, even if he tried his best. Loki owned several of the ugliest coats and gloves he’d ever seen to show for it.

“Relax, honey”, Tony showed him a smile but suddenly seemed a lot more tense than a couple of seconds ago.

“…what exactly did he do to help you?”, Loki’s lips barely moved as they watched the lights slowly die down until eventually nothing but the runes, they had scourged into the floor, was left. That and someone within them.

“He helped me contact some people?”, it came out more like a question than an answer and Tony squeezed his lover’s hand just a little tighter.

Beside Thor, four other tall figures had appeared in the circle, their clothes and pitch-black hair windswept and emerald-eyes squinting in the bright light until they landed on the couple observing them with interlocked fingers. Three young men and a woman, all of them looking like they were in their early twenties and even from a short distance, their resemblance to Loki was striking; all sharp, high cheekbones, straight thin noses, long slender limbs and skin as pale as it could be without looking sick.

“’Some people’”, Loki echoed weakly, his voice breaking after the first syllable and he turned to look into his lover’s eyes again, “Anthony, how- how“, he stopped halfway through his second attempt of a question, cupping his face for a second and kissed his lips before he turned and finally allowed himself to stride towards his children, his arms coming up just in time for Jörmungandr and Fenrir to throw themselves into and Hella and Sleipnir to wrap their arms around the three of them from either side.

“My darlings, my sweet”, the god closed his eyes as he hugged them closer, trying to fit his arms around his eldest son and daughter as well.

The rest of his words went down beneath his children’s voices, and their hands trying to pull him as close as they could and closer still, touching his hair and tugging at the soft fabric of his tunica. Thor however made his way over to Tony, clapping one hand down on his shoulder as soon as he was close enough and showing him the brightest smile as they waited for the knot of people to untangle again.

Loki did finally pull back just far enough to cup each of the faces of his children in turn, kissing their foreheads and cheeks and stroking back their hair, still all the while whispering to them too low for his lover or brother to make anything out. Eventually, the god straightened his back, took half a step backwards and turned towards Tony, his eyes bright and glittering in the light of the setting sun.

“Anthony”, he reached out towards his spouse, who stepped up to him and the younger gods and goddess, catching his hand in his own.

“Yes?”

“I believe you have not been properly introduced yet”, Loki couldn’t quite manage to keep the smile out of his voice, “my love, meet Sleipnir, Hella, Jörmungandr and Fenrir”, a smile or a little wave followed from each of the kids in turn.

“Charmed”, Tony grinned back warmly, keenly aware that Loki was rolling his eyes but at least this kids quietly chuckled at that and relaxed their postures.

“I’m sure you are”, Loki wrapped an arm around his lovers shoulders, his fingers gently tapping against his upper arm as he continued; “children”, he shook his head with possibly the brightest smile Tony had ever seen, “this is Anthony Stark, whom I love more than I could ever put into words”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading this! 
> 
> If anyone would be interested, I have some ideas about how I could continue this part and/or the series. (Maybe Peter would like to meet his quasi-siblings at some point as well - if that's something you might be interested in)
> 
> (Comments would be lovely)


End file.
